IchiRuki  Mi promesa: Por siempre a tu lado
by Rukia-makinami
Summary: Rukia a llegado junto con otros compañeros shinigami a la ciudad de karacura. Varios incidentes han ocurrido e ichigo debera actuar rapidamente si desea salvar a rukia.
1. Chapter 1

-No! – Decía la joven shinigami, mientras se paseaba por los pasillos de la mansión de los kuchiki.

- Vamos rukia te lo pido de favor – Decía el peli rojo que seguía de cerca sus pasos -Ayúdame o me meteré en serios problemas con el capitán Kuchiki.

- Esta vez no te ayudare, como puedes ser tan descuidado de no entregar tus reportes a tiempo? – Dijo la joven mientras se giraba para observarlo.

- Pues veras –Se detiene de golpe- Todo es culpa de ikkaku, el fue quien me arrastro a esa estúpida reunión de la asociación de los hombres.

- Y el también te puso el sake en la boca? ¬¬

- shit...Bueno… pues veras –decía mientras se rascaba la mejilla-

La joven shinigami continúo su camino dirigiéndose hasta la habitación el capitán kuchiki.

-oye rukia! Vamos –le seguía el pelirrojo-.

Ignorándolo siguió su camino hasta encontrarse delante de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano donde se detuvo y giro su cabeza para ver al pelirrojo – Bien bien lo hare, pero a cambio deberás acompañarme hasta la ciudad de karakura tengo asuntos que atender allí.

- El peli rojo sonrió mientras contestaba –Muy bien gracias rukia-

La joven shinigami entro a la habitación del capitán donde estuvo por un largo rato, renji la esperaba pacientemente sentado en el pasillo mientras observaba las flores del jardín que rodeaban la casa de su capitán – Asuntos en karakura- pensaba – Me pregunto que asuntos serán-

**Capitulo 1**

- Buenos días kurosaki –kun – Decía sonriente la joven peli naranja-

- ehh? Inoue – decía el joven girándose-

La chica se detuvo frente a el sonriendo al verlo –como estas kurosaki-kun? –

- Bien… - y no termino la frase cuando fue interrumpido-

-Ichigo! –decía entusiasmado su amigo keigo que venia corriendo hacia el- ya lo sabes?

-Eh? –Ichigo lo miraba confundido- que cosa?

- Tendremos una nueva estudiante transferida! –le contestaba emocionado-

-Nueva estudiante? –Le decía Inoue a keigo mientras lo miraba pensativa- eso es muy raro en esta época del año.

Ichigo se llevaba la mano a la cara mientras fruncía el ceño –A menos que-

- Hola minna! –Decía sonriente y entusiasmada matsumoto quien se aparecía por el pasillo luciendo su ajustado uniforme-

-Rangiku-san –Decía Inoue observándola.

-Mira mira aquí están Ichigo y orihime! Que gusto verlos ^w^ ¡! –se acercaba caminado hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos – Taicho aquí están ya los encontré –

Caminando por el pasillo venia el capitán Hitsugaya luciendo su uniforme (Que por demás lo hacia lucir como un niño de primaria) –Matsumoto!

- Ahora que hice o3o –dijo mirándolo mientras cruzaba sus manos por debajo de sus grandes pechos.

-Como te atreves a dejarme tirado en esa clase de niños!

- Pero Taicho dijeron que esa era su sección nada podía hacer yo al respecto u3u.

-Tu matsumoto! ¬¬

Ichigo interrumpió su conversación –Hey Hey! Un segundo rangiku y Toshiro? Que hacen ustedes aquí-

-Es capitán Hitsugaya ¬¬"

- Estamos en una misión súper secreta que nos ha encargado yammamoto Taicho- Respondió matsumoto- así que vinimos a pasar un tiempo aquí con ustedes mientras completamos nuestra misión –

-Misión que ya no es tan secreta – decía el capitán Hitsugaya frunciendo el ceño-

-Eso no puede ser bueno –decía Ichigo viéndolos- si es tan importante la misión por que tienen que venir a la escuela?

-Es cuestión de infiltración Ichigo, o no me digas que te molesta mi compañía –le decía matsumoto poniendo ojitos tristes-

- Pues la verdad… Espera un minuto que hay de rukia? Ella también vendrá?

-ahh Rukia –decía matsumoto viéndolo con una sonrisa picara- tantas ganas tienes de verla?-

-De de que hablas... que no puedo preguntar x ella ¬/¬

Inoue miraba a Ichigo viendo discutir con matsumoto quien se empeñaba en molestarlo por su comentario sobre rukia –Kurosaki-kun… -Pensaba la joven quien en alguna forma se sentía celosa cada vez que de la boca de su amado salía ese nombre.

La campana sonó y todos entraron a clases, así pasaron las primeras horas de clase, Inoue observo todo el tiempo en silencio a Ichigo, mientras que el y matsumoto discutían cada que podían, a matsumoto le encantaba ver a Ichigo sonrojado cuando se hablaba de rukia, de momento Ishida y Chad entraron al salón de clases.

- Como si no me bastara con un shinigami ahora aparecen dos mas – decía ishida mientras se acomodaba las gafas-

- Estamos aquí por una misión, no creas que nos alegra el tener que estar aquí – decía El capitán toshiro con una voz fría como siempre

-De que habla Taicho, si yo adoro están en la ciudad, hay ropa bonita, muchísimas tiendas de maquillaje *o* es como un sueño – Decía matsumoto mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción imaginando Ropa y maquillaje-

EL capitán suspiro y se concentro en leer los apuntes de su cuaderno.

- Y se puede saber cual es la maravillosa misión- preguntaba Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

- Veras Ichigo... –decía el capitán Hitsugaya cuando de golpe se levanto de su asiento- Un hollow.

Rápidamente El capitán y Matsumoto salieron del salón de clases, Ichigo los siguió

-Kurosaki –kun! – Decía Inoue mientras se levantaba de su puesto-

- Espéranos aquí Inoue, estaremos bien –decía el joven saliendo del salón

Inoue lo observaba y mientras llevaba su mano hasta su pecho – Ten cuidado…- Decía en voz baja-

Dejando sus gigai matsumoto y EL capitán Hitsugaya se dirigían rápidamente hasta el parque de la ciudad de karakura – Esta cerca, ten cuidado matsumoto-

Ichigo uso su insignia de shinigami y liberando su cuerpo para luego usar un shumpo y alcanzar a sus compañeros- Oye que pasa por que no he podido sentir su presencia-

- Es porque este tipo de Hollow no son normales, fueron parte de la experimentación del Capitán Mayuri-

-Ese científico loco – decía Ichigo alargando el paso dejando a sus compañeros atrás

-Espera Ichigo!- Gritaba el capitán –Ese idiota-

EL hollow se encontraba persiguiendo una alma de una niña que hace poco había muerto cerca de ese lugar, Ichigo libero su zampakuto pero antes de poder acertar un golpe fue interrumpido por un ataque que venia de otro Hollow cercano – joder como no lo vi –decía mientras caía a tierra apoyándose con sus manos- Un hollow mas se dirigía a atacarle por la espalda Ichigo se percato muy tarde de su presencia y girándose pudo visualizar una pequeña figura.

- Baila Sede no Shirayuki… -La shinigami liberaba su zampakuto y acertaba un golpe en la cabeza del hollow, lo que a su vez terminaba con el -Some no mai, tsukishiro – Hacia la primera liberación de su Zampakuto la cual creo círculos de brillo blanco bajo los otros dos hollow los cuales fueron congelados y destruidos al instante.

-Rukia! –Decía Ichigo mirando sorprendido a la shinigami-

-Es Bueno verte Ichigo…


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

- Capitán Hitsugaya comprendo la gravedad de la situación, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto – Urahara cerraba su abanico mientras veía al capitán – Realmente no se que esperan que solucione yo, que no tienen un centro de investigación que se ocupa de estos casos?

-si pudiéramos resolverlos no contactarías contigo Urahara Kisuke, realmente no tenemos muchas mas opciones – Respondía El capitán estando sentado sobre el tatami.

-Déjame entender estos, de alguna manera El capitán Kurotsuchi se las arreglo para modificar estos hollow en su búsqueda de tener maneras de ocultar el reiatsu y de alguna manera hizo a un grupo de hollow indetectables para los shinigami, bueno por así decirlo- Decía mientras se paseaba por la habitación- Pero en tu caso como capitán tienes la habilidad de sentirlo aun en una proporción baja-

-Si básicamente es así, anteriormente solo sentí la presencia de uno de los hollow, pero en realidad eran 3 los que encontramos, fue una suerte que kuchiki Rukia llegara en el momento justo – El capitán miraba fijamente la luna por la ventana-

Desde otro lado una pareja contemplaba esa misma luna

-La luna se ve hermosa están noche, es bueno poder tener un tiempo en calma no lo crees Ichigo?- decía la shinigami que se encontraba sentada en el techo de la tienda de Urahara, contemplando la vista

- Si es realmente hermosa – Respondía Ichigo viendo la luna reflejada en los ojos de rukia- Porque has venido?-

-Te molesta que este aquí?

- para nada, por el contrario…

Rukia sonrió tiernamente – Tengo por misión ayudar a El capitán Hitsugaya a capturar a los hollow que huyeron del laboratorio de Mayuri-

- No planean estar mucho tiempo verdad?

-Quien sabe, no sabemos que tanto nos tome atraparlos a todos, será difícil en todo caso

Rukia se quedo contemplando la luna, Ichigo la miraba fijamente y en voz baja le susurro- gracias… rukia-

La shinigami al oírlo se giro para verlo fijamente a los ojos – porque me agradeces-

-Por salvarme… – El joven extendió sus brazos y abrazo en su pecho a la shinigami- por volver…

Rukia apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Ichigo –Es mi promesa – susurro- Estar siempre… A tu lado...

-Rukia…

La noche cubría por completo la ciudad de karakura, matsumoto y rukia pasaron la noche con Inoue, mientras que el capitán Hitsugaya decidió quedarse con Urahara discutiendo algunos asuntos sobre lo sucedido.


End file.
